To Win The Heart of a Thief
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: INUDNA DarkKagDai The well has rejected Kagome. Why? She doesn't know but Kagome somehow contacts Inuyasha and they confess their love. He disappears. Against her will she goes to her cousins where she meets old friend Daisuke and new friend Dark.
1. Unbreak My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel. Nor do I own the song "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton.

**Summary**: _INU/DNA Dark/Kag/Dai The well has rejected Kagome. Why? She doesn't know but Kagome somehow contacts Inuyasha and they confess thier love. Tthen he disappears. Against her will she goes to riku and Risa's where she meets old friend Daisuke and new friend Dark. But can Kagome really fall in love with a theif while waiting for Inuyasha?_

Chapter One:

* * *

Kagome's POV 

The well rejected me. Why did the well reject me? I've done everything. I shot an arrow into the well, it didn't work. I've jumped in repeatedly. No go. What's wrong with this stupid thing? I sagged down t the floor and began to cry.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I heard the rain pound against the top of the well shed. It seems as though the sky is crying with me on this sad say.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_don't leave m out in the rain_

_come back and bring back my smile_

_come and take these tears away_.

I stood and ran to the Goshinboku getting soaked by the crying sky above. I stood underneath the tree's branches and gently rested my head to the tree trunk.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled.

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_these nights are so unkind_

_bring back those nights when I held you beside me._

"Inuyasha!" I yelled despairingly. Yet again, there was no answer. "Please." I whispered softly.

_Unbreak my heart_

_say you'll love me again_

_undo this hurt you caused_

_when you walked out the door_

_and walked out of my life_

_un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_unbreak my heart_

_my heart._

"Kagome?" asked the choked whisper of Inuyasha. "Where are yu Kagome?"

"I'm in my time." I cried. "The well…the well rejected me."

_Take back that sad word good bye_

_bring back the joy to my life_

_don't leave me here with these tears_

_come and kiss pain away._

"That's impossible." Inuyasha said softly. It was so soft I barely heard it over the rain. "I jumped in but I couldn't get through. I hoped you would though."

"Well I can't." I snapped.

_I can't forget the day you left_

_time is so unkind_

_and life is cruel without you here beside me._

"I'm sorry, Kagome." he sighed. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. The shards need to be found." I whispered sagging to my knees. "Kikyo is the only one who can find the shards now."

"I-I know." h whispered.

_Unbreak my heart_

_say you'll love me again_

_undo this hurt you caused_

_when you walked out the door_

_and walked out of my life_

_un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_unbreak my heart_

_my heart._

"She's not trust worthy, Inuyasha." I cried gently.

"I know." his voice came. It sounded as if he was going to cry. ""We'll find a way to open the well."

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_don't leave m out in the rain_

_bring back those nights when I held you beside me_.

"I don't think the well will ever re-open."

"Yes it will!" Inuyasha growled fiercely. "There is a way and we'll find it." he hissed in a choked whisper.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Just in case I never see you again-"

"You will." he protested.

"-I want you to know how much I love you."

_Unbreak my heart_

_say you'll love me again_

_undo this hurt you caused_

_when you walked out the door_

_and walked out of my life_

_un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many, many nights_

_unbreak my heart._

My surroundings were white now. Everything was bleary. I felt Inuyasha's presence behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist before I could turn around.

"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered back softly, his voice filled with grief. "I've always loved you."

He turned me around and kissed me. We poured all our love into that one kiss. Every emotion we held from eachother was in that kiss. He pulled away and began to fade with the white light.

_Unbreak my heart, oh baby_

_come back and say you love me_

_unbreak my heart_

_sweet darling_

_without you I just can't go on._

"I-Inuyasha?" he didn't answer and I once again saw my surroundings and felt the harsh pounding of rain. "INUYASHA!" she cried. "Come back, come back…"

_Can't go on…_

_say you love me_

_say you love me_

_hold me now_

_unbreak my heart_

_say you love me_

_say you love me_

_hold me now_

_unbreak my heart…_

"Please." was my whispered plea into the night. "I need you."

End Chapter

* * *

I believe in the whole short song fic begining chapters. I'm sorry that they're short. I'm trying to get the hang of this length of chapters. I don't want them too long or too short so bare with me for awhile. 


	2. The Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

Chapter Two:

Kagome's POV

Kyoto. Mom is sending me to Kyoto. Why? Simple. She believes that for the past two months I haven't been doing anything. She's wrong. I've been waiting. I've been waiting for Inuyasha to come for me. Not only am I moving, but I'm also moving in with Riku and Risa, my snobby cousins.

I hate this. This is so unfair. I want to wait for Inuyasha. I want to know what happened with well. I want to know if the final came to pass. I pray that it didn't because I sense jewel shards in Kyoto. If they did have the final battle than that means they died and the jewel is incomplete.

I won't know until someone from the past contacts me.

I repeatedly tried opening the well and in the process became stronger. I looked for spells and trained myself harder. I trained hoping that if I was strong enough…maybe the well would open. I was wrong. I passed the power limit of Midoriko accidentally. Right now I'm driving up to the House of Harada.

I can't believe this. I hate this. It sucks. Riku and Risa always hated me. They laughed when Auntie Chisa beat me, only because she believed I was worthless. My mother doesn't know about this because she'd never believe that her kind hearted sister would ever do something like that.

Kind hearted. Don't make me laugh.

I got out of my silver convertible mustang and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer. No one did. I rang the doorbell repeatedly and no one answered. I sighed and I looked underneath the welcome mat. AH HA! A key! Go Kagome!

I opened the front door and looked around. No one was home and it was already midnight and raining. I sighed again and went back to my car. I went and popped open the trunk. Quickly I began to grab some boxes and bring them inside. I made three trips and brought in eight boxes.

I remember where my room was and brought my boxes to the second floor. Half an hour later all my boxes were in my room. It was large and red with black trim and black drapes at the French doors that led onto the balcony. My bed was black wrought iron with a black fish net canopy.

The comforter was black silk with red silk sheets and pillows. There were black and red bean bags littering the floor and a desk was located in the corner. The walk-in closet was next to the bed and empty bookshelves were on the walls.

I had a lamp on a black nightstand and I quickly turned it on. Nothing seems to have changed. I looked around one more time before emptying the boxes and moving them into their right places. The first three were small and had clothes. The next three were larger and were full of books. One was full of scrolls and myths from the shrine. The second and third were full of romance. The last two had my laptop and regular computer along with a few personal items.

I put everything away and realized that I still needed to go shopping for more clothes and books. Lightning clashed overhead and I flinched. I walked towards the balcony and opened the door. I stood outside and in the rain. I looked towards the sky and lightning lit up once again.

I stared up for awhile and something caught my eye. It seemed to be a man with black wings. He was fighting someone with white wings and they were both heading towards my balcony. This shouldn't shock me right? Wrong. I was freaking out!

The dark one hit the balcony first and then the white one. They crashed into my room opening the French doors. They were still fighting even though they were scraped and bruised. I was on the floor in shock up until I saw the blood.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Both men stopped and glared until they realized where they were.

"Excuse us." the dark one said getting ready to leave.

"You're not leaving!" I growled. I was ticked. "Sit down." Both men sat where they were and I smiled sweetly. "Good. You are both obviously enemies and injured. You are not leaving until I get some answers or until you are completely healed. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have no right to keep us here!" yelled the light one.

"I do. I can sense that you both have some magical abilities and two souls. You crashed into my room and I want answers."

"How did you know about our abilities and our souls?" asked the dark one.

"I am a priestess and I can sense these things. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Krad." the light one answered. His hair was blonde and spiked with a single long bang. He wore a white jacket, white pants, a white shirt, and each had yellow or gold lining. He wore whit gloves and had gold eyes.

"I am Dark Mousy." Dark had semi- long semi- short purple hair. His eyes were purple and he was the same height as Krad. Dark wore a black trench coat, black pants, black gloves, and a black shirt.

I smiled and closed the French doors. I motioned for them both to take a seat on the bed and they did. I went to the closet and pulled out my first aid kit and took care of Krad because he looked the worst out of the two.

"This is the Harada residence." Dark said looking at me.

"It is." I replied removing Krad's shirt.

"Why are you here?"

"I am the twin's cousin." I blushed while cleaning the cut on Krad's chest. It was smooth and well toned. I looked at his slightly torn wings and sighed. They were dripping blood. "Why do you ask, Dark?"

"I didn't know the Harada's had such a beautiful cousin." he murmured absent mindedly.

"W-what?" I squeaked, feeling myself blush.

"Nothing." he said with a wave of his hand.

I continued working on Krad and felt him stiffen when I ran my hand over his side. I looked and saw nothing. I finished and quickly went over to Dark. He sighed and pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. Like Krad, Dark was very well built. There was a gash underneath his ribs and a a small head wound. I looked to his head and saw no bumps.

"How long will you be staying here?" Krad asked.

"Forever."

"Really?" Dark asked quickly grabbing my hand when I felt around his ribs. "Don't do that. I don't have as much control as Krad over there."

"Sorry!" I eeped. He laughed and Krad merely sighed. After I felt I calmed down enough...I continued to clean and wrap his wounds, watching where my hands went. "I won't ask why you were fighting but I do ask that you two try not to screw up the mansion."

"Fine." Krad said, standing up. He turned to me and looked to the french doors.

"You may leave at anytime. I changed my mind about the questions. It's none of my business." I whispered, finishing up dressing Dark's wounds.

"I thank you, I am in your debt." he kissed my hand and went to the balcony. He jumped into the night leaving a white feather on my bed.

"I better go." Dark said stretching out his wings. "Thanks alot for what you did. I hope to see you again." he plucked a black feather from his wings and handed it to me. "If you need me, just whisper my name into the feather and I will come. No matter where I am, I will come. Krad's works the same way." he leaned down and captured my lips with his own. He pulled away and smiled. "Farewell Kagome."

two weeks later

I sat around my room for the past two weeks, avoiding the twins and my aunt. I saw the twins once and they merely sneered at me. Bitches. Today I get to go to school with the twins and believe me...I was far from excited. I wanted to stay in my room some more.

I thought about those two guys, Dark and Krad. I'll admit that both had bodies to die for and both were hot. I wondered about these thoughts and wondered if that was being unfaithful to Inuyasha. I love him. I know that, but why do I...why do I feel this way? I feel weird when I think of those two angels. That's what they were because of their wings.

"KAGOME!" yelled Riku. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Okay!" I called back, finguring the red ubiform with distaste.

I ran down stairs and passed the twins up, grabbing my keys and jumping into my car. I vaguely heard the girls call to me as I turned my stereo on and screeched out into the street. At the moment 3 Day Grace was on. I sang along with the music until I came to school.

I hate school.

Life sucks.

School sucks.

I hate school.

I grabbed my bag and quickly walked into the school. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into something firm. We collied out on the lawn with me on top of someone my eyes. He had red hair and his eyes were closed. Shit. I killed him.

His eyes fluttered open and I was soooo cheering in my head that I hadn't killed him. He looked at me and I saw a pair of beautiful red eyes. I stopped breathing as recongnition reached his eyes and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god." I whispered breathlessly. "Daisuke."

"Kagome." he rasped out. Then he flipped me over onto my back and pinned my arms above my head. "You left me."

"Daisuke...I had too."

"Without a word, you were gone."

"Oh my god...liar!" I screamed. "I gave your mother a letter to give to you!"

"I never got it!"

"Then ask her for it!" I yelled. "I can't-" I was cut off because his lips found my own. Oh shit. What the hell?

* * *

How do Daisuke and Kagome know eachother? I don't know yet. I have to figure it out myself.

KYN


	3. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: The well has rejected Kagome. Why? She doesn't know but Kagome somehow contacts Inuyasha and they confess thier love. Then he disappears. Against her will she goes to Riku and Risa's where she meets old friend Daisuke and new friend Dark. But can Kagome really fall in love with a theif while waiting for Inuyasha?

**Rating: **M for later chapters.

**Pairing:** Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

**_Song_**

_Daisuke_

**Dark**

**

* * *

**

KYN: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I've been having problems at home…well there really is no excuse. I should have updated no matter what. So I hope these two chapters make up for it.

Dark: Lazy bum.

KYN: I can make you run around in pink dress singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

Dark: The horror! THE HORROR!

KYN: Enjoy.

* * *

**Death**

Chapter Three:

I couldn't help but allow the tears of pure happiness form behind my close eyelids as Daisuke's lips covered my own. The kiss was heated and had awoken a fire that I thought had died. Daisuke's rough hands roamed my body and I moaned into his mouth. Then he stiffened when his hand touched the scar on my hip. He pulled away and lifted his hand to brush away my tears. His hand trembled as he did so and I saw that his eyes also shown with tears.

"You left." He said once again.

"Your mom hated me, Daisuke and I have no doubt in my mind that she still has the letter I wrote you." I whispered. "I didn't want to go."

"But you did." He said softly. He held out his hand and stood. Not letting go of my hand, Daisuke led me from the school grounds and towards the park. I didn't try and stop him, it was futile. I could that Daisuke had changed. The toned muscles in his arms showed that he was now a fighter.

He led me to the clearing we used to go to in the park. It was still as beautiful as I remembered. The small waterfall was at the right and the flowers in the tall grass to the left. In the center was our oak tree. We walked to it and he sat down. I didn't move though. My eyes were still on the tree. In a heart were the words, 'Dai and Kag 4ever.'

Tears reached my eyes once more and I broke down. I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. Daisuke didn't touch me this time. He understood that I needed this cry and he wasn't going to interfere. When my eyes had dried of tears, I sat beside him and waited. I knew he wanted to ask me plenty of questions.

"Why did you leave?" he finally asked. There was no anger in his voice only the quiet yearning of wanting to understand.

"There were plenty of reasons as to why I left." I answered without really answering.

"Was it because the night Riku kissed me?" he asked and I felt the anger from years ago flare up in me again.

"Yes!" I snapped; my voice cold and posture rigid. "I couldn't stay after that happened. I knew that you hadn't been the one to kiss her but it was the fact that I knew you once liked her."

"Kagome I-"

"I would have let it slide if I didn't have to see her smug smile and here her laugh every day after it happened. I felt the betrayal well up inside of me! I knew you were innocent so that lessened the pain but the image was there every time I closed my eyes!"

"If you knew I was innocent than why did you leave?!" he yelled.

"Because I hated you!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked; his eyes starting die.

"I hated you for making me feel so damn possessive. I hated you for making me feel that betrayal. I hated you because I loved you and damn it! I didn't want those feelings!"

"Which ones?"

"The possessive ones. You weren't a possession; you were my boyfriend and I loved you but that kiss tore my heart, and even though you were innocent…my heart kept saying that you still kissed my cousin."

"Do you still hate me?" he asked; his dead eyes sparking with hope.

"No. It took awhile but I stopped hating you."

"Then why didn't you come back?" he whispered.

"I fell in love again. It was a total accident. He was a loud-mouthed, possessive, rebellious, jerk. He hated me when we first met but then he loved me. We had to separate but he told me to wait for him so I'm still waiting." To my dismay, Daisuke didn't yell at me for falling in love again. No, instead, he smiled and gripped my hand. Anger I could deal with, smiles I was lost.

"I don't blame you for falling in love again." He whispered. "I blame you for leaving. We could have talked but we didn't. We could have worked it but we didn't. I have never blamed myself for you leaving. I always blamed you."

It was harsh but it was true. So it took me by surprise when his soft lips gripped my own in a gentle kiss. It was the opposite from the first. This one was tender and this time he held me like glass. When it deepened it still retained that gentleness and when he pulled away he smiled softly.

"I will always love you but I have a confession to make as well."

"What is it?"

"I'm dating Riku at the moment." I nodded and retreated to the edge of my mind. I was numb and I wanted to know when this happened.

"When?" I asked.

"Early spring last year."

"Why?"

"I was lonely and I needed someone to talk to. Not to love, never love. I could never love Riku, I may say that but it's not true. My heart belongs to you. Our relationship isn't like yours and mine was. All I have ever done is kiss her. I could never duplicate our actions with someone else; even if we aren't together it still feels like betrayal to you." He smiled sadly again. "I was lonely, Kagome, and she seemed to have feelings for me. I'll just wait for the day until I can have you once again and if that day never comes than so be it."

"I understand."

"Good, because I will wait an eternity for you."

"Even if I love someone else?"

"Even if you love someone else, I will love you."

I cried for the third time that day. This time I cried in his arms and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my room. I was tired and I looked at the time. It was three in the morning. I looked around my room and noticed the tall shadows from the moon. I shivered and felt a distinct rise in youki. A ghost like howl shattered the calm and I looked around. The youki was familiar but I didn't get a good enough feel before it disappeared.

I sighed and turned on a book-light. I stood out of bed and noticed that I was still in my uniform. I stripped and dressed in light blue pajamas and grabbed a book from a shelf. I sat on a bean bag and read until it was time to get ready for school. I was soon dressed and had my stuff ready to go. I went downstairs and found a box of donuts. I grabbed one and jumped into my car.

Soon I was at school and in my English class ten minutes before the bell. There was one other in the classroom, besides the teacher, he wore the male uniform and sat down in the back. He had light blue hair, dark blue eyes, and he wore glasses. He was cute and when he looked at me, his eyes widened a small fraction before turning to back to the window he was previously staring at.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. Please have a seat next to Satoshi." I nodded and took my seat next the person now known as Satoshi. He turned to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kagome Higurashi, likewise."

"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Very busy place." He murmured.

"Agreed. I hated going into the heart of the city; it was too loud and crowded."

"I went once and swore to never visit again." I smiled at that and we talked until the class began to pile in.

It was a pretty uneventful day and week. I ate lunches with Satoshi saw Daisuke and Riku in the hallways several of times. My heart clenched painfully at that. I had three classes with Satoshi, three with Daisuke, and two with both. I met another boy named Saehara and two other girls named Amiko and Ritsu. Both in several of my classes and are very kind to me.

At home I was usually alone until late except for my aunt and she would be leaving soon for another trip. Tonight was Friday and I sighed as trudged up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a bottle of liquor from behind my books and went to my bed. I had grown accustomed to drinking every night since Inuyasha and I were separated. I was lonely and I needed someone to talk to. I didn't care who just someone to do something with. It was late though. Then I remembered the feathers. I went to my drawers and pulled out the black and white feathers I received from Dark and Krad.

I sat on my bed and couldn't decide which one to choose. What if they were busy and I called them away from something important simply because I was lonely? Would they be mad? I grabbed the white feather and clenched it when I heard a howling again. I dropped the feather and hurried to the balcony.

I saw nothing but the moon and I sighed heavily. I took another swig and I knew I was half-way passed my limit. I looked down into the courtyard and found Riku. She was sitting on one of the stone benches and swinging her legs back and forth. She wasn't alone though. Daisuke was sitting right next to her. I hissed and tried to look away but I couldn't. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and I turned away. I ran and grabbed my keys and the bottle of liquor from the desk and hurried to the garage. There was one problem. To get to the garage I had to pass the couple kissing in the courtyard. I decided to run and hope they didn't notice me.

That would be too nice though.

I hurried outside and ran past the kissing couple. I'm surprised I can even walk straight. Just as I reached the garage door I heard Daisuke call my name. I stooped and turned around. I hid the bottle in my jacket and plastered a fake smile on my face and waved.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I'm going to go finish getting drunk and then get laid. There's a club down the street that Amiko's father owns and she said I should visit. It's Friday and I want to have some fun. Plus there's a pretty hot guy in my class and I'm pretty sure I can get him for the night. If those leering looks weren't a clue than I don't know what is. He gave me his number and don't worry Riku I won't bring him home. I never bring one night stands home. They may become stalkers." I giggled and knew that this was all lie. I would never do any of this but to see Riku's face and the rage on Daisuke's face was worth the lie. "The last I guy I brought home did turn into a stalker and that was my worst experience ever."

"Whore." Riku spat.

"Maybe, I've heard the insult before but never from you." I giggled again. The alcohol was getting to me. I saw concern etched on Daisuke's face and sighed. Grabbing my liquor from my jacket, I took a swig and smiled.

"I can't let you leave, Kagome." Daisuke said standing up. "You're already drunk."

"Drunk and proud of it." I laughed. "Miroku would be so proud of me. We used to get drunk together and Yasha would get so mad." I heard another howl and sighed wistfully. "It sounds so pretty. I wonder if they are calling their long lost mate like I am."

"Come on, Kagome. Give me the bottle."

"I have a full one somewhere if you want it. This one is mine and I don't want to share." I stuck out my tongue and took another swig. "If you want poison so badly go back to your girlfriend. She'll poison you."

"I'm telling mother that you're drinking." Riku hissed.

"Go ahead and see if I care. Maybe than she'll send me back home and I can wait for him to come back to me." I turned to Daisuke and sighed. "He asked me to wait for him but he could be dead by now. He was always so reckless."

"The bottle, Kagome." Daisuke demanded softly.

"Nope. It's mine."

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! How DARE you drink in MY house?!" I heard my aunt screech at me.

"I'm outside you dingbat." I answered in a sing-song voice.

"I'm calling your mother!"

"Call her! I'm sure she's aware! She bought me the liquor!" I yelled back and it's true. Mom did buy the liquor. She understands that I want to forget the pain and she provided me with the ultimate technique.

"She would never!" she yelled at me.

"She understands the need to forget! She drank away two years of her life after my dad died! When she realized that she had two kids to take care of, she changed! What do I have?! Nothing except a promise and I'm tired of waiting! So call her!"

"Go to your room!"

"I ran out of liquor!" I snapped. My aunt's eyes softened for a moment and she went inside. When she came back out, in her arms were four bottles of tequila.

"We all need to forget." She held out her arms and handed them to me. "I understand how you feel. Don't leave the house when you drink though. Ask a maid or butler to get you something to drink when you run out, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." I left the yard with my new bottles and went to my room. That night my aunt and I made a connection through the one thing we needed like a drug and alcohol was a drug in liquid form.

Daisuke's POV

I saw a shell of the woman I once loved in Kagome. When she looked at me…her eyes were dead and lifeless. She wasn't really there. Dark sighed in the back of my mind I felt him get agitated but still feel pity towards Kagome.

**She's so sad.**

_I know._

**You really do still love her.**

_I always will._

**I'm visiting her on Sunday with or without your consent.**

_You have my consent._

**Good.**

"How could you do that?! It's against the law!" Riku yelled.

"She's been broken one too many times already, Riku. Her heart is dying and she wants to forget."

"Forget what?" she snapped.

"The man she loved. He obviously never came for her."

"How do you know this, mom?"

"It happened to me."

Next day Kagome's POV

I awoke early and hang-over free due to my miko abilities. They purge all the bad out of my body and the bad happens to be alcohol. I had promised Amiko and Ritsu that I would go to the carnival with them today. Satoshi was coming along and he had invited Daisuke who in turn invited the Harada twins.

I didn't want to go especially because now Daisuke, Riku, and my aunt now know of my small problem. I shouldn't care but I do. I sighed and got out of bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with horizontal tears on the sleeves, a Nightmare Before Christmas scarf, and black converse, I went to take a shower. Once out, I got in my car and drove out to the site.

I was right on time. We were meeting at the ticket booth. Satoshi saw me and came to greet me. He wore a black jacket, a black shirt with a silver upside down cross, and jeans. He helped me out of my car and I giggled.

"Why thank you, kind sir. For your kind act, you may escort me to the ticket booth."

"I would be honored." He bowed; a small smile playing on his face.

I laughed and we walked to the booth where Amiko and Ritsu were waiting. Ami wore her dark green hair in a bun, and had on a black 'Hawthorne Heights' hoodie, black jeans, and converse. Rit, her total opposite wore a long-sleeved green shirt, a denim skirt, and white shoes with her honey brown hair in a ponytail.

"Kagome!" Ritsu squealed; running to embrace me. She was small, maybe four foot ten. I caught her in my arms and she smiled up at me, her gold eyes glittering with mirth.

"Let go of my woman!" Amiko yelled playfully. She pulled Ritsu back against her chest and kissed her neck. Ritsu squealed and tried to pull away. Ami was five foot seven and practically towered over the smaller girl.

"You two are so cute." I laughed. They pulled away from each other but held hands.

"I know." Ritsu smiled. She leaned into the taller girl's side and smiled sadly. "You're one of the only people who think so."

"Mom and dad don't approve?" Satoshi asked softly.

"Nope." Ami sighed. "It's been year."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. It reminded me of Inuyasha for a bit because he wasn't accepted at all either because he was hanyou. These girls weren't excepted because they were in love with someone of the same gender. Deciding to change the subject and growled. "Where are those three? I want to ride the Ferris wheel."

"We're here!" Risa announced from behind me.

She was in a yellow sundress and a yellow hat. Riku wore a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue shirt. Daisuke had chosen to where black cargo shorts that stopped just below the knees, a dark red shirt, and red converse. He was holding Riku's hand and I turned away to buy my tickets. As I was about to pay, Satoshi stopped me.

"Allow me, my lady." He smiled.

"You're a mere peasant!" I screeched as though appalled. "You can't pay for my things! It would be immoral!"

"I insist."

"Then I'll buy you lunch, deal?"

"Deal."

Soon we were playing games and winning stuffed animals. I laughed when Ritsu tried to play the baseball throw and missed all the bottles. She turned to Ami with tears in her eyes and poor Ami jumped to win the teddy bear Rit was trying to win. I stuck close to Satoshi and we tried to best each other at each game. The one that was the tie breaker was the ring toss. I won.

Soon it was lunch and we all went for pizza at one of the booths. We found a comfortable spot and had a picnic. We sat around and talked about nonsense. Rit and Ami were hilarious. I kept laughing at the funny things they did.

"So Kagome." Rit started. "You used to live on a shrine?"

"Yes."

"And you were the shrine maiden?" Ami asked.

"Yep."

"What was it like?"

"It was fun. We held four festivals a year and each one was for a different season and had a different story. I did archery demonstrations as well as weaponry and combat demonstrations. I gave informational tours around the shrine and told them stories of our past. Stories that were long forgotten."

"Tell us one?" Daisuke asked more than demanded.

"There was once a wolf demon that fell in love with a miko because she could see shards of a sacred artifact. He kidnapped her and proclaimed her 'his woman'. The woman had a traveling companion, he was a half dog-demon and he had some feelings for her. He went to save her and tried to kill the wolf. The miko ended up saving the wolf from her dog like companion and made him jealous of the wolf. The wolf demon came back every so often to tease the dog and proclaim his love for the miko. The miko would always say that she wasn't his woman.

Soon she found out that the wolf had promised another wolf that he would become the other wolf's mate. The female wolf came and tried to kill the priestess or at least let her claims on the other wolf be known. One day the male wolf fell in battle. The miko ran to him and held his hand and head in her lap. He was bloody and dying on the battlefield but he was so happy that he was dying in the miko's arms. He smiled at her and lifted a clawed hand to her cheek. With his dying breath he whispered his love for the miko but also his love for the she-wolf."

"How sad." Ritsu whispered.

"It is sad." I agreed. "Now let's go on some rides."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ami yelled.

Soon we were on rides and having a blast just like before. I ignored every twinge of pain when I saw Riku and Daisuke together. I ignored every impulse to go and claim what was mine. I looked away and talked to Satoshi who was my partner in crime today.

Soon I was in the line for the Ferris wheel. I was so excited. I love the Ferris wheel; it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Soon it was my turn and I got on. Once high enough, I pulled out a flask and took a swig of my medicine. I shivered at the warm feeling and burning sensation the brandy caused when going down my throat. I sighed and grabbed a piece of gum to hide the smell on my breath.

When I got of the Ferris wheel, Satoshi was waiting for me at the bottom. He grabbed my arm and led me to the spot we were at earlier. There, everyone was waiting and looking at the sky.

"Fireworks." Risa giggled. "I wish Mr. Dark were here to see them."

BAM! BAM!

Then the show began. Blues, reds, greens, and pinks lit the sky. I felt tears in my eyes when I remembered the time Inuyasha came for the 4th of July festival. He was human that night and he came to my school to watch the fireworks. He confessed that he liked these rare moments between us.

That's when I felt it more than saw it. A whip was snapping down on me at incredible speed. My eyes widened before I rolled out of the way. I cursed and stood up in a fighting position and barely had to back-flip before another crack hit the spot I was recently occupying. I heard my friends call out my name and I created a light blue barrier around them.

I felt the demon I just couldn't see them. They were moving to fast for me to even sense them. A fist hit me in the stomach and sent me into the tree that we were sitting under. The tree cracked in two. I hissed and stood up. I growled and made a sword of energy. Then I felt it. The Shikon No Tama. The familiar pulse of the jewel soothed me. Soon I felt the youki steadily rise and become more familiar. I stopped dodging and stood still.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked just as the fist connected with my jaw. I feel to the ground and standing over me was Sesshoumaru.

"Are you trying to die, miko?" he asked, an amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. I gasped and allowed tears of happiness to fall freely from my eyes. "Crying is a weakness, miko, and you are not weak. Cease your whining."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." I whispered. I gave him a watery smile and wiped away my tears.

"You haven't been practicing. I could have and should have killed you. It would have been a good lesson to learn."

"It's not like you haven't done it before." I smirked. He smirked back before all emotion was wiped from his face. "What is it, Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

"He's dead." He said quickly; waiting to gauge my reaction.

"Naraku?" I asked softly.

"No." he sighed; turning his head away and than uttering the one word that would kill me. "Inuyasha."

* * *

KYN: Ending to my third chapter! I tried to make this one a little longer. I just really want to get to the scene that made me write this story. So review please and tell me what you think.

Dark: I would review but you stole my laptop.

KYN: I needed it more than you!

Dark: So when do I see Kagome again.

KYN: Next chapter.

Dark: Review.


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: The well has rejected Kagome. Why? She doesn't know but Kagome somehow contacts Inuyasha and they confess thier love. Tthen he disappears. Against her will she goes to riku and Risa's where she meets old friend Daisuke and new friend Dark. But can Kagome really fall in love with a theif while waiting for Inuyasha?

**Rating: **M for later Chapters

**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

_'Daisuke'_

**'Dark'**

_'Midoriko'_

_**'Kagome'

* * *

**_KYN: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! This chapter is my absolute favorite!

Dark: Mine too.

KYN: Oh shut up you pervert!

Dark: I am so not a pervert.

KYN: Then why do you like this chapter so much?

Dark: It's well written.

KYN: Whatever you say pervert.

* * *

Recap from previous chapter: 

"_Your mom hated me, Daisuke and I have no doubt in my mind that she still has the letter I wrote you." I whispered. "I didn't want to go."_

"_I hated you for making me feel so damn possessive. I hated you for making me feel that betrayal. I hated you because I loved you and damn it! I didn't want those feelings!"_

"_No matter what, I will always love you."_

"_KAGOME HIGURASHI! How DARE you drink in MY house?!" I heard my aunt screech at me._

"_Sesshoumaru?" I asked just as the fist connected with my jaw. I feel to the ground and standing over me was Sesshoumaru._

"_He's dead." He said quickly; waiting to gauge my reaction._

"_Naraku?" I asked softly._

"_No." he sighed; turning his head away and than uttering the one word that would kill me. "Inuyasha."_

_

* * *

_

**Betrayal**

Chapter Four:

"No." I whispered. "No. No. NO! You're lying to me! Inuyasha would never get himself killed! He promised me! He told me to wait! Why are you lying? What do you gain from hurting me?"

"I don't lie, Kagome." He whispered. A strangled sob arose from my throat and I sat on my knees. This week was full of tears. "Don't you cry, Kagome! Don't you dare cry!"

"Why shouldn't I cry? I loved him and he's dead!" I cried out.

"He LIED to you! He was unfaithful and he didn't wait for you!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"What do you mean he lied?" I asked softly.

"You remember Shiori, right?" he asked. An image of the small bat hanyou resurfaced in my mind.

"The little bat hanyou." I nodded.

"Yes. He mated her when she came of age. She was 15 and it was six years after you left. He began to court her four years after you left. He could support her now. I had given him land, a home, money, everything he would need. I became his older brother."

"Don't tell me this. No. Don't tell me any of it!"

"Shippo was the one to kill him."

"My son killed my love. No." I groaned.

"Inuyasha had killed Souten, the Thunder Brother's younger sister, and Shippo was going to mate her. He killed her because she had a shard and refused to give it to him because you were the rightful owner and not him. He killed her and left her body. When Shippo returned to her that night and found her dead, he disappeared for a hundred years or so and came back. When he did he was stronger and challenged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha died in Shiori's arms. Although I had decided not to kill my brother, I had felt anger towards him because he didn't keep his promise. I helped him but I still felt that anger. Shiori still lives and I let her have the home and land her and Inuyasha had lived in. Shippo still lives and he waits for you to come see him. He thinks that you will hate him for killing Inuyasha."

"I could never hate Shippo. He's my son." I don't know when, but my barrier had fallen and my friends were looking at us like we were crazy; I ignored them. "The jewel."

"I have everything but one shard." Sesshoumaru took out the small pink jewel that was now a dark purple. He threw it at me and when I caught it, it was purified. "Kohaku still lives as a child. He wanted to see the woman who saved his sister."

"So in the end, we won?" I asked.

"We won."

"Kikyo?" I asked softly.

"Still lives. I can't find her. I need to kill the woman." He growled.

"Why?"

"She was in the forest and she was dying. A sixteen year-old girl stumbled upon her. Kikyo needed another soul. She killed the girl and the girl happened to be my daughter, Rin." He whispered sadly.

"If she is alive then she is waiting for me. I will find her and I will kill her, for you, for Rin, and for Inuyasha." That's when my friends heard enough.

"You can't go around killing people!" Risa yelled. "You can go to jail."

"No. I own the city and most of Japan. No one goes to jail unless I say so. So it wouldn't be a problem." Sesshoumaru answered quickly.

"What the heck?!" Ami screeched. "You just attacked Kagome and then she put a barrier around us and then you talk as though you've been five hundred years in the past not to mention the talk about demons."

"You haven't told them anything. I'm disappointed in you." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I've only been here a week!" I snapped.

I looked at my friends and sighed and slowly began to tell the story of the Shikon No Tama. I told them of my love for Inuyasha, how I adopted a kitsune, how Inuyasha and I were separated. I told them of our enemies and I told them how Kouga was a real person and died. I told them that Sesshoumaru had trained me in the past. Slowly each understood except for the twins.

They sighed and said that I just wanted attention. I ignored them and wiped their memories of the whole fire works incident. When I was done, I received a rough slap from Sesshoumaru across the face. Daisuke and Satoshi stood quickly.

"What the heck was that for?" I snapped. "I wasn't even prepared."

"You reek of alcohol." He snapped.

"Yes. I know." I sighed. "I'm a drinker."

"Why in the-"

"Don't you even begin to lecture me! I was alone for three months and no one contacted me. I wanted to escape for a few hours. Unlike you, I didn't have 500 years to change. I was thrust into present day Japan where no one knew of what I had done for them, where every one thought I was dying of diseases, where no one understood my situation!"

"You're right." Sesshoumaru whispered. "You are allowed at least one comfort in life for what you did. You saved us all and you are going to give up your mortality now that you have the jewel."

"What?!" Several voices screeched.

"The jewel wants you as its guardian and it is naturally selfish so you were given immortality. When you choose a mate, if they are human, they will be given immortality. That is your gift from the jewel."

"I'm going home." I whispered. "I live with my cousins. Tell Shippo to come and visit me whenever. This is a lot to take in and I really need to cry."

Rit and Ami came up to me and hugged me close. They whispered that it was okay, they believed me. They said that they were still my friends and not to worry. Satoshi did the same thing but he pecked me on the cheek. Riku and Risa stood wondering what the heck was happening. Daisuke looked at me through the corner of his eyes and gave me a sad reassuring smile.

Sesshoumaru came towards me and held my hand in his own. He smiled down at me and it was a sad smile. It was full of pain and agony. I looked in his eyes and I saw myself. My eyes mirrored his. Our eyes were eyes of veterans and no one knew of our suffering. I made a connection with him and it was through the small jewel in my hand.

"You are one of the only people I call 'friend'. I will love and care you for you like a friend would. You will have everything and anything if I have anything to say about it. You once told me that everyone needs a shoulder, Kagome, and you now have mine. If you are in need of comfort so badly, seek it in the form of a physical creation." He whispered and to that I nodded. We walked to my car and from there he drove me home.

Daisuke's POV

"She's done so much for us." Ami whispered sadly.

"She's lost so much for us." Rit corrected softly. "I would die if I lost someone like she has."

"By the hands of the one she calls son, her love died." Satoshi whispered.

"I'm heading home." I sighed. "I had fun. Bye, Riku." I kissed her softly before turning away and heading to my own car.

'**Hey, Dai?'**

'_Yes?'_

'**What are you going to do about Riku?'**

'_I don't know.'_

'**I can still go and see Kagome tomorrow, right?'**

'_Yes.'_

'**Okay. I was just making sure.'**

'_You heard about her past didn't you?'_

'**Yes, but think about it. It's fitting isn't it? She's a beautiful woman and she feels…pure.'**

'_I know what you mean'._

'**And she's so kind.' **

'_Yeah.'_

'**I didn't think that she traveled in the past or anything. She didn't deserve any of that. She deserves happiness and I think that we can give it to her.'**

'_Willing to commit to one woman?'_

'**For her, I'd do anything. She's a strong woman, Daisuke.'**

'_Okay then.'_

That's when I heard it. It was a plea, albeit a soft one but I heard it.

_Dark._

Kagome was using the feather that Dark had left behind in her room.

'_Look's like you get to go sooner than I expected.'_

'**I guess so.'**

Kagome's POV (A/N: This is the sole scene I began to write this fic. I imagined this before I began writing the story.)

Sesshoumaru held me as I cried until I finally told him that I was okay and he could leave. After he left I felt a stab of loneliness pierce my heart. I stood and went over to my desk. I opened a drawer and there I saw the tequila. My hand twitched but I ignored the drink and grabbed a black feather instead. I walked to the balcony and whispered a name that brought a smile to my face. I shouldn't call him especially so soon after learning Inuyasha's death but I had a reason to call him.

I had an offer.

Now that I know Inuyasha is dead and I don't want to love ever again…I was free to do as I wished and right now I wished for this. This, if he agreed, was going to be my new means of escape. Drinking provides mental fulfillment and I now needed more. This would provide me with mental and physical fulfillment. If Dark is the kind of man I have pegged him to be then this would be cake. I needed this more than anything.

"Dark." I whispered to the feather. The feather shimmered blue and then disappeared into nothing.

I stayed on the balcony and waited for the really attractive man that caught my interest so quickly. I smirked when I saw him flying towards me. He smiled and landed softly on the stone railing of my balcony. He jumped down and landed in front of me gracefully. He bowed and then leaned against the railing. The moon did wonderful things to his features. It made him look angelic. It highlighted the dark skin and accented the sharpness of his features. His arms were spread on the railing behind him and he looked at me carefully.

"You called my dear Kagome?" he asked; his voice a little huskier than before. I shivered and saw him smirk. I walked up to him slowly and placed my hand on his chest.

"I have an offer for you." I whispered; leaning close to his ear and kissing his pulse.

"An offer?" he inquired softly; grabbing a small amount of my hair and toying with it.

"Yes." I answered; my hand going to the back of his head and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What kind of offer?" he whispered; grasping my chin in his long fingers. He brought my mouth slowly to his own and stopped a few inches away.

"I'm offering you my body." I said. He blinked for a moment and smirked.

"And what would you get out of this little deal, hmm?" he placed butterfly kisses along my jaw-line.

"The fulfillment I need. I rather not gather male prostitutes; I might end up with a disease." He laughed when he heard that; a rich sound that stunned me. "You may have me at any point and time…I just need the escape from reality. I'm not asking for more than a physical relationship. A friendship may develop but that's all."

"And what about children? What happens if you end up with child?"

"I am a miko, Dark." I sighed. "I have the ability to place a barrier within my body. It won't be a solid barrier, it will be flexible and you won't know it's there."

"What if you're at school?"

"I will leave."

"That's it?" he asked. "You give me your body and we both get the fulfillment we need and I can have you at any time of day or night?"

"That's correct." I said softly. Slowly he began to back me up against the stone wall near the balcony doors. His knee was propped between my thighs, causing me to stand on my toes and to take a sharp intake of breathe.

"And if I refuse?" he murmured into my ear; bending to lick my collar bone.

"I will go to Krad." I smirked when I heard him growl.

It was a possessive growl and I shivered. The wings disappeared in a flurry of lights and he roughly kissed me. It seems as though he too needed a sense of fulfillment. He kissed me and I felt all my problems melt away. I giggled when he ran his hands over my sides and brought me closer. I could tell I was going to like this arrangement.

**LEMON**

He pulled away and grabbed my hand. He pulled me inside and closed the balcony doors. I locked my bedroom door and placed a sound proof barrier around the room. Dark came to me and kissed me tenderly, nothing at all like the previous kiss. I sighed and he slipped his tongue into my mouth; exploring each and every cavern.

I pulled away and slipped off his jacket and shirt, leaving the beautiful body mine to touch. His tanned skin was warm to the touch and I felt the muscles ripple underneath my touch. He pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra. I sighed once again as he lightly pushed me on the bed and climbed over me. He pinned me between his arms and his dark eyes never left mine as he leaned his head down to grasp my nipple between his teeth. I moaned throatily as his other hand gently the other breast and then he switched.

His hand gently traced its way down past my belly button and unbuttoned the clasp off my pants. His hand slipped underneath the satiny panties and I gasped and arched into him when his finger gently pressed into my core. He gently pumped and I gasped once again at the sensations he invoked in me.

I felt something within me coil and then I felt my world explode around me as I came. My body shuddered and Dark smirked. He pulled off the last of my clothes and I worked at his own pants. He quickly shed them releasing his throbbing length. Quickly he positioned himself at my entrance and then he slowly thrust in. I arched and moaned, my nails digging into his back. He nuzzled my hair before he pulled out and thrust back in. He continued this at a steady rythem and I moved with him.

"You're so tight." he groaned. The muscles in his back bunched and coiled as he prepared for his own release. His rythem became faster and I couldn't keep up. Our gasps and groans were the only two souns aside from flesh hitting flesh in the room. I flet myself reach that euphoric place once again and seconds later Dark spilled his seed within me. He kept his body steady bove my own as he recovered. Our eyes connected and he smiled.

**END LEMON**

This was Dark Mousy, Phantom Thief, Magician, and all mine. Now all I had to do was make sure he knew it.

**oOo**

Dark's POV

I groaned and shifted on the soft and comfortable bed I was in. My body was somewhat sore and for the life of me I couldn't remember why. When I heard a feminine moan come from next me, I shot up and looked at the dark head of hair next to me. I looked around the room and smiled. This was Kagome's room. Soon the activities from last night came at me in a rush.

Despite everything Kagome told Daisuke and Riku the other night, she was still was a virgin. But she was a willing and eager virgin. I smirked and looked at the angel beside me. She looked so small and adorable. I knew she'd be out for a little while longer; her body was spent. After taking her body once, I did it again and again.

'**Daisuke?'**

'_What is it Dark?'_

'**You felt everything last night as well, right?'**

'_Yes'._

'**Then you need to break up with Riku. You're kinda cheating on her when you think about it.'**

'_I know'._

It sounded as though Daisuke was…sad. But why? It wasn't because of Riku. It was something else.

'**What is it, Daisuke?' I asked softly.**

'_Why would she go to you? Why wouldn't she come to me?'_

'**She knows that you're with Riku and I'm unattached. She just wants to forget. She wants to stop drinking. She wants the fulfillment and I can give that to her.'**

'_I love her.'_

'**I can grow to love her. I feel something and I know it will blossom into love.'**

'_Can she accept us, Dark? You and me? Can she still love us when she finds out that there are two souls within one body?'_

'**When she loves us separately; we will tell her. If she truly loves us as two people…she should love us as one. If she doesn't…than we were not meant to be.'**

'_Okay. I will break up with Riku tonight. Are you going to stay until she wakes up?'_

'**Of course.'**

As if on cue, Kagome groaned and rolled on her side. She snuggled into my waist and sighed. Her blue eyes snapped open and she sat up. She looked at me and blinked groggily a few times. She rubbed her eyes and then cocked her head to the side.

"Hi Dark. Why are you in my bed?" she asked childishly. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I agreed to a deal." I whispered; pulling away. She blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh." She nodded and looked back at me. "I remember, now. I slept with you."

"To put it bluntly…yeah." She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Dark." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked. She stood and grabbed the sheet off of the bed. She wrapped it around her body and began to walk to the bathroom. She stopped before going in.

"For taking away my pain." She answered sadly and almost silently. Then she turned around completely and smiled once again. "You're welcome to join me in the shower."

I chuckled and followed her into the bathroom. There I proceeded to take away the ache in her heart all the while filling the space in my own.

**oOo**

Kagome's POV

I was so sore by the time Dark left that night. I left my room only to bring back food. I wasn't going to complain though. I felt so much better than I did before. I felt alive…I felt whole and I hadn't felt that in so long. I was happy. I smiled and watched as Dark flew away.

'_**Is this what it feels like to be whole? This sensation of belonging and sheer uncontrollable happiness?'**_

'_No. This is what it feels like to be loved.'_

_'**Midoriko?'**_

'_Yes. It 'tis I, Midoriko. I am here to warn thee, child. Your new friend is in danger. You and your lover are going to face a new evil.'_

'_**No. Not Dark. I can't ask him to fight.'**_

'_Tis too late. Your new foe has targeted him. Do not worry. Your friend is strong and has the powers of a wizard. He will fight by your side.'_

'_**Who are we fighting?'**_

'_A incarnation of Naraku's. His name is Hakudoshi. He survived the final battle and he wants more than the jewel. Now…he wants you.'_

'_**That can't be true. Why would he want me?'**_

'_He lusts for you like Onigumo did for Kikyo. Kagome, he has Onigumo's heart and Onigumo has seen Kikyo in you. He believes that you're her replacement.' _

_**'Another Replacement.' **_I let a tear fall from my eyes.

'_There are two who see you. Dark and Daisuke. Remember that they see you as Kagome. That's all they see when they see you. There is no Kikyo for them…just Kagome.'_

'_**Just Kagome.'**_

'_Protect them, Kagome. In the end…they are all you'll need.'_

'_**I will.'**_

**oOo**

Daisuke's POV

"It's over Riku." I whispered softly to the girl in front of me. Tears flew from her eyes as she slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the side but I did not yell.

"It's because of Kagome, isn't it?" she asked; venom lacing her words.

"No. I don't love you. I never have loved you."

"How can you say that?" she hissed. "You always tell me you love me."

"Words are only words."

"I hate you!" she screamed and turned away. She ran to her car and told the driver to leave. I had asked her to meet me in the park after Dark left Kagome's. She did and now she is gone and heartbroken.

'**There goes one less problem. All you have to do is pursue Kagome during the day and make her fall in love with you. At night I will do the same.'**

'_Don't you feel some remorse?'_

'**You liked her…not me. She hates me! I stole her first kiss, remember?'**

'_Yes, I remember.'_

'**Let's go home, Daisuke. It's late and we're both tired. You can visit Kagome tomorrow.'**

'_I know. I feel kinda bad about Riku though. She really did love me.'_

'**She couldn't love me. She would have left you and I don't want to stay hidden forever. I want freedom, Daisuke.'**

'_I know. In a way…that's all any of us want.'_

'**We're only human.'**

'_I'm tired of being human.'_

'**Too bad. I have plenty years of experience and no matter what…being human is all you can be.'**

'_I know I asked earlier but can Kagome truly love us?'_

'**She can and she will because I will never give up on her. My question is can you continue to love her?'**

'_I will always love her.'_

'**Good because love is something we both can give her.'

* * *

**

KYN: That is the end to my fourth chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it!

Dark: I certainly did.

KYN: Kagome…please do the honors.

Kag: Yes ma'am. Come here Dark so I can kill you, you lecher!

Dark: I am not a lecher!

KYN: Please review so that I can get these two into roles before Dark looses his male anatomy.


	5. Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: The well has rejected Kagome. Why? She doesn't know but Kagome somehow contacts Inuyasha and they confess thier love. Tthen he disappears. Against her will she goes to riku and Risa's where she meets old friend Daisuke and new friend Dark. But can Kagome really fall in love with a theif while waiting for Inuyasha?

**Rating: **M for later Chapters

**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

_'Daisuke'_

**'Dark'**

_'Midoriko'_

_**'Kagome' **_

_

* * *

_

Last Time: 

'_I'm tired of being human.'_

**'Too bad. I have plenty years of experience and no matter what…being human is all you can be.'**

'_I know I asked earlier but can Kagome truly love us?'_

**'She can and she will because I will never give up on her. My question is can you continue to love her?'**

'_I will always love her.'_

**'Good because love is something we both can give her.'

* * *

**

**Son**

Chapter Five:

I had a very long night. Once Midoriko and I had finished out little conversation about that brat Hakudoshi, sleep decided to elude me. It was hard to sleep so after grabbing a few daggers early that morning, I walked. I snuck out from the house and I walked around. I felt better. My thoughts drifted back to Dark and I hummed in remembrence. I smile lit my features. It was hard living as I had.

I had never felt so light in my life.

I vowed to never touch another bottle of alcohol again. Today was Monday and I had school today. I had spent my my Sunday with Dark and Saturday with my friends. My thoughts drifted to Daisuke. I still cared about him though. Even with heartache of loosing Inuyasha and taking this proposition with Dark...I'd always harbor feelings for Daisuke. He was the one that first showed me love. He was the first to say, 'I love you' and mean it.

A traitorous sigh ripped from throat and I felt the sadness that I had burried return at full force. Why was my life complicated? Deal with a hanyou that I love, deal with another hanyou bent on taking over the world, try not to die, get sent home, never see hanyou that you love, go to new school, find out the man you loved is dead, screw a magician and make him your lover, then deal with another demon that obsesses over you. Oh yeah, my life is totally simple.

_'I always thought your life was relatively wrong.'_

**_'My life is wrong? Thanks Midoriko, really.'_**

_'No need to be sarcastic. I mean it though. The gods really placed so much on just a small girl. Your life is difficult as it is and it wants you to have an even more difficult job?'_

_**'It goddamn sucks.'**_ I hissed

_'I know. It will get better. You just need to find someone to love. Either that theif or that boy.'_

**_'Daisuke or Dark. I don't want to choose.'_**

_'You won't have to. Now head home and change into your uniform. You need to get to school.'_

**_'Thanks, mom.'_**

_'You're very welcome.'_

**_'Insufferable woman.'_**

_'I heard that.'_

**_'So?'_**

With that said I ended the little mind chat that we were having and walked back towards the house. The Shikon No Tama around my neck was an unfamiliar feeling to me but it was comforting. The aura around the jewel was comforting and it constantly felt as though it was keeping me happy. I was in a state of content. I no longer felt uneasy or restless. I was happy for a few short moments. It was only when I reached home that hell broke loose. I had just opened the door when I was slapped in the face.

At first I thought it to be my aunt. After all that we shared a few nights ago she would still hit me? She would still hate me as much as she did before? I turned to glare at her but to my surprise it wasn't my aunt that had hit me. No. It was Riku. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I was stunned where I was standing for a moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled, watching Riku slightly cower in fear. She was brave, I'll give her that. Brave but really stupid.

"Daisuke broke up with me last night!" she cried. A few tears slipped from her eyes and I looked at her curiously. I lifted an ebony brow and question but she just stood there seething and I realized she wanted me to say something.

"So you slapped me because?" I asked, barely veiled venom coating my words.

"He broke up with me because of **you**!" she snarled. I dropped the face I was holding and felt my features melt into shock and confusion. My mouth was slightly opened and went dry and my eyes were wide.

"WHAT?!" I screeched at her. "You blame that on me?! Why?! What the hell did I do?!"

"You came back here! We were fine until you showed up! He never would have thought of breaking up with me if you weren't here! This is your fault and I hate you! I can't believe that you would do this to me!"

"I didn't do anything." I managed to murmur out. "I didn't do anything at all! Maybe you are just a bad girlfriend, every think of that?" I asked softly, yet so coldly that her eyes filled up with tears again.

"You're supposed to be my cousin!" she cried before turning away and running to the kitchen. I sighed and walked to my room. I couldn't believe the stupidity of my sex. I didn't do anything! She just assumes that it's my fault her relationship went to shit.

Deep down though, I knew that it was my fault.

Why is it **always my** fault? Why couldn't be someone elses for a change?

* * *

**With Dark and Daisuke:**

**'I wonder what it would be like having sex during school hours...better yet, in school.'**

_'Dark!'_

**'Hmmm.'**

_'We've been a thief together for three years! You have rubbed off on me but not **that** much!'_

**'Really, now? So that's why you're always so much more confident now.'**

_'Like I said...you have rubbed off on me.'_

**'That's good to know...WAIT! That is not good! Not good at all!'**

_'Why?'_

**'Our souls are merging, stupid!'**

_'What?'_

**'Soon there won't be Dark Mousy. There will only be Daisuke Niwa with my power!'**

_'Oh.'_

**'I will cease to exsist! We need a spell and we need one soon!'**

_'What kind of spell?'_

**'One that will seperate myself from your body permanantly or something seperate our souls that we don't merge anymore than we have.'**

_'Where can we find a spell like that?'_

**'Books. We'll have to go and find another wizard or another magical being like...'**

_'Like?'_

**'A miko.'**

_'Kagome.'_

**'Yes. Kagome would help us.'**

_'But that involves us telling her about us!'_

**'You make it seem like you and I dating with all this talk aboput 'us'!'**

_'We share a body you insufferable fool!'_

**'I am not insufferable! And like I said earlier, twice! Kagome would accept us the way are. She wouldn't question us, she would smile happily and accept us as Dark and Daisuke. Two beings in the same body.'**

_'You know this how?'_

**'I surfed your memories.'**

_'Thanks. I really appreciate it!'_

**'But really, Daisuke. We should go to Kagome sometime today or tomorrow and ask her if she would help us because we are NOT asking Krad for help.'**

_'Speaking of Krad. Did you Satoshi at the carnival. He seems to have shown some interest in Kagome.'_

**'I did but she call me for help with her problem, not Krad. I don't think she has any interest in him.'**

_'Says you.'

* * *

_**Satoshi's House:**

"So you're Krad?" a voice said from the shadows. A man walked from the sahdows his long light violet hair left unbound, giving it a wild nd untamed look, his violet pupilless eeys were cold and indifferent. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black pants. He was looking at the man known as Krad before him in the dark room.

"I am. What is it that you need?" Krad asked the other man coldly.

"I am in need of a miko." the man said softly. Krad lifted a brow in his direction in question.

"A miko? My counterpart knows of one." Krad replied.

"I need a specific miko named Kagome Higurashi. I am told that you have a great dislike for the Phantom Thief Dark. Kagome is apparently allies of somesorts with this person, Dark. I will give you Dark if you give me Kagome." the man said coldly but with a smirk on his lips. Krad looked skeptical but soon nodded his consent. "You have two weeks to bring her to me. We will meet in Hibara Park at dawn two Mondays from now. I will have Dark and you will have, Kagome. Deal?"

"Deal." Krad said with a smile. "Your name?"

"Hakudoshi." the other man said, leaving within the shadown he came within.

There were several pulses beofre Krad fell to his knees, his wings disappearing and his features melting into that of a teens. A teen named Satoshi Hiwatari. Satoshi sat on his hands and knees, one hand gripping his heart. A light sheen of sweat was covering his body and he growled to himslef and to the other person within.

"Why, Krad? She helped us!" Krad yelled into the room.

**'Exactly.'**

**

* * *

**

**School:**

I got out of my car to see Ami and Ritsu holding hands in front of my parking spot. I looked at them curiously and Rit smiled at me and waved her hand. Ami smiled but that's about it. They were the same as they usually were. Neither looked apprehensive, no they looked welcoming. They believed me and they didn't care. I felt tears reachmy eyes and I walked forward and hugged them both. They hugged me back and I felt warm.

"How ya doin', babe?" Ami asked softly.

"Alot better." I smiled.

"Well that's good!" Rit said happily. Ami smiled at her as Rit pulled out a lollipop and handed it to me. "I like lollipops andI brought you one!"

She was so childish but she was fun.

"Thanks." I giggled and undid the wrapper and popped it in mouth. Rit grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side. "What is it?"

"Did someone slap you? You have a red mark on skin. I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't staring at your cheek." she said softly.

"Yeah. Riku slapped me and said that it was my fault her Daisuke broke up." I sighed. Rit narrowed her eyes in anger and I smiled at her.

"You take out demons but you can't handle a single human girl?" she asked. "You want me to kick her ass?"

"She's my cousin. I'm not going to hurt her or let you for that matter." I laughed. "My aunt would kill me and we just got on good terms."

"I'd still beat the crap out of her." she grumbled.

"We have to get to class." Rit chirped, grabbing mine and Ami's arms. They walked me to my English class and left me with a hand full of lollipops, coutesy co Rit. I smiled softly and walked to my class and to my desk. Satoshi was always here before me and today he wasn't. Odd.

Maybe was sick.

Class went by quickly and I hurried to my next class. It was math with Rit, Ami, and Daisuke. I walked into class and heard several girls whispering. I didn't care what they were whispering about until I heard even more girls whispering. ami and Rit walked and looked at them in confusion.

"There's some new rich guy that's come to ur school. He registered today. He's in our grade and girls are practically falling at his feet." Ami sighed. "Men. They think they can do anything they want." she huffed, causing me and Rit to giggle.

Daisuke walked in and took his seat behind mine and I watched him. He didn't seem sad about the break-up. He looked normal like it never happened. he saw me staring and smiled, at least until he saw the still fading red mark. His eyes narrowed and he brought his hand to rub his knuckles gently across the mark. I didn't flinch, I didn't move. I moved into his touch and smiled softly.

"I heard about the break-up." I whispered.

"Mmm." he hummed, pulling his hand away. "Seems like you were the first by the mark on your face."

"Yeah. She was angry and upset so I understand." I sighed. "It's sad tha-" i was interrupted by several loud squeals and I growled. "I am trying to have a conversation! Can you keep that infernal racket down to a minimum?!" I snarled, causing several girls to 'eep' and shut-up. Daisuke merely chuckled and Ami laughed. Rit shook her head sadly at the poor girls and looked at what they were squealing about.

"Oh wow."

"What?" I asked.

"He really is cute." she murmured.

"Who?" I asked following her line of vision and my mouth went dry. The teacher walked in and hushed the class but my eyes were focused on the male in front of the class. I couldn't hold back my gasp as he sighed and looked around boredly.

"Class...this Shinsuke Otura, he will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Please have a seat in front of Kagome Higurashi." He snapped his attention to me and our eyes met. I found myself standing and walking towards the auburn haired stranger. he looked the same just older, alot older. Turquoise eyes looked at me with shock and then apprehension. He was a head taller than me and his eyes were sad and fearful. "Ms. Higurashi! To your seat!"

"Shippo?" I asked softly.

"Hai." he whispered and I threw myself into his awaiting arms. We laughed and we cried and the class merely stared at us like we were crazy. He swung me in his arms and I clung to him like he was my life line.

"Sesshoumaru said you wanted to see me!" I laughed as he set me on my feet.

"He told me that he found you and so I transferred to your school so we could spend time together."

"Oh! A long forgotten romance! How romantic!" a girl in the front sighed wistfully.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"It's obvious that you two were once lovers until fate cruelly pulled you away!" another said.

"Your families didn't want you together and so they moved you far away!"

"Now you have met once again!"

"And can have babies!" Rit cried from the back.

"Wrong!" I cried. "Ship-Shinsuke is like my brother! we haven't seen each other in years! We were seperated because his family had to move and it was too far away for us to visit eachother. There is no romance! We are NOT having babies!"

"Eww!" Shippo cried. "Babies? With you? Eww! That's just-just wrong! My brain is permanantly damaged!"

"So he's single?" someone cried.

"Yes!" I chirped. Shippo groaned and I hugged him. "I want granbabies and soon." I whispered.

"Oh, mother!" he whispered back and then he smiled after sniffing the air. "I want a brother or sister soon."

"Oh!" I snapped and pulled away.

"Are you quite finished?" the teacher snapped.

"Yes." I smiled, dragging Shippo to his seat. Daisuke looked at me and I smiled at him reassuringly. I waited until the teacher began to talk before looking to my friends. "Guys this is my son, Shippo. Shippo meet Ritsu, Amiko, and Daisuke."

"This is the person who killed, Inuyasha?" Ritsu asked softly, I nodded and she shuddered. "But he looks so nice."

"I am nice." Shippo murmured.

"But he's a demon." I reminded her. "He doesn't look it but he is."

"A fox demon, right?" Daisuke asked and Shippo looked at him and nodded before turning to me.

"You actually told them your story?" he asked, awe in his voice.

"With a little bit of force on Sesshoumar's part." I sighed but then smiled. "But, yes, yes I did. They believed every word of it. Sesshoumaru had attacked me wit a poison whip and threw me into a tree. I survived so that may have something to do with it."

"Sounds like, Sesshoumaru alright." he said with a low chuckle. "Let me guess,he didn't even give you a moment's notce before he attacked you."

"I didn't even sense him until the last minute." I grumbled.

"But he gave you the jewel?" he asked softly. I nodded and turned sad eyes to him.

"Speaking of the jewel...I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Hakudoshi."

* * *

KYN: Here's my new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.

Youko Kurama: I enjoyed it.

KYN: Where's Dark?

Youko: I am your muse, not a lowly magician.

KYN: Fine just say your line, damn kitsune.

Youko: Please review!


	6. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: Read any previous chapter  
**Rating: **M for later Chapters  
**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

_'Daisuke'_  
**'Dark'  
**_'Midoriko'  
__**'Kagome' **_

_

* * *

_

Last Time: 

_"I didn't even sense him until the last minute." I grumbled._

_"But he gave you the jewel?" he asked softly. I nodded and turned sad eyes to him._

_"Speaking of the jewel...I have something very important to tell you."_

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"It's about Hakudoshi."_

**

* * *

**

**Help**

Chapter Six:

The teacher glared at us and so I kept my mouth shut. Shippo looked at me curiously but I signaled 'later' to him. He nodded and our teacher taught the class. My mind wasn't on the teacher, on Dark, Hakudoshi, or anything like that. My mind was somewhere else completely. My head drummed painfully with a throb as I thought about Shippo. There was a slight prick in my neck.

I loved Shippo dearly, he was my son after all, but a piece said that he killed Inuyasha. Shippo had killed Inuyasha but it was a life for a life scenario. What was the big deal? There was none. Inuyasha had betrayed me anyway. I shouldn't care and I told myself that I didn't care. I felt something cool touch my neck where I felt the prick. I looked behind me and met Daisuke's red stare. He was worried, that much was seen. The bell rang and I stood.

"Kagome." Daisuke whispered. I looked at him, my body felt hot for some reason or another. I looked away and ran, grabbing Shippo as I did. "Kagome!" he called.

"Mom?" Shippo asked as I pulled him through the throng of students. "What's wrong?" he asked as I pulled him through the parking lot and to my car.

"Get in." I ordered him. He nodded and jumped into the passenger seat. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the space, then into drive as I peeled out of the lot. Shippo looked at me curiously and touched my head. There was another painful throb.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly. I hook my head.

"No. I feel warm." I told him. "Hakudoshi is alive and has a fixation with me. Midoriko said that he has Onigumo's heart and that heart has seen Kikyo in me." I sped up as I got onto the highway.

"Why are we driving?" Shippo asked, his brow raised in question.

"I feel cramped for some odd reason or another." I told him softly. He nodded and then he grasped my hand.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For?" I asked.

"Killing Inuyasha." he said hoarsely. I nodded and gripped his hand.

"He took away someone you loved." I whispered to him. "He took away someone and he betrayed me. Shippo, I love you. You are my son no matter how old you are. You will always be my son no matter who you kill or what you have done." I told him. He nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks, Mother."

* * *

**Daisuke' POV:**

It was hours before we saw Shippo. It was during lunch that he made a showing. He sat down at our table and smiled at any girl that happened to cross his path. He was exactly Dark and I wondered if Dark had any kitsune blood in him. It would explain why he was so...open in his displays of affection.

"Where is Kagome?" Ami asked.

"She went home." Shippo replied. "She wasn't feeling well."

"Neither was Risa. I wonder if something is going around; Risa went home too." Ritsu said said softly. "Hmm. You better not get sick, Ami."

"I won't!" Ami chirped.

"I don't think I feel well either. I'm going to head to the nurse and then home." I told the small group. Shippo looked at me curiously and smirked at me. I said my fair wells and walked to the front of the school. Forget the nurse. Kagome wasn't feeling well and I wasn't staying here.

_'Dark'_

**'Hmm.'**

_'Kagome went home sick. You want to check on her?'_

**'Hell ya I do!'**

_'She's sick._' I sighed exasperatedly.

**'Oh. Let's go anyway.'**

I sighed and let Dark take control of my body. There was a flurry of light as I changed into my other form. My clothes changed to black that Dark usually wore, we figured out how to change our clothes without physically changing, and black feathered wings sprouted from my back. We had also figured out a way to have wings without using Wiz. Dark took off and now I was along for the ride.

* * *

**Risa's POV:**

Being sick sucked. I hated being sick and yet here I was. I went to my balcony and just stood against the railing. I decided that thinking about Mr. Dark would occupy my time and so I did. It had been awhile since I had seen him. He hasn't visited or anything. I have tried getting to him a few times but he was hard to corner. I smiled wryly to myself.

He was a thief after all.

I was lonely without Mr. Dark but at least I wasn't lonely alone anymore. Now that Riku and Daisuke had broken up, it would be me with the boyfriend again. I wouldn't have to wallow in my misery when Daisuke and Riku went out. Nope. It would be her now, and when I wasn't with Mr. Dark, it would be Riku and Risa. I sighed to myself and looked out into the blue of the sky. It was then that I saw it.

It was a black spot in the distance. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look but that didn't help. I waited until I saw it closer. At first I thought it was a large black bird and then I realized it was Mr. Dark! I squealed happily. He was coming to visit me! I ran my fingers through my hair and pretended to not notice him as he got closer. I tried to stop the smirk from appearing on my face but I was failing miserably.

I felt confusion when he appeared in the balcony across from mine. That was Kagome's room. Did he forget where my room was? I sighed and went to get him. Way to go Mr. Dark.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I felt hotter than ever as I walked up to my room. My senses were clouded and I could barely breathe. Every time I even brushed something, my senses were on fire. What the hell was happening to me? I opened my door and walked inside. I kicked the door closed and fell onto my bed in a hot heap. I squirmed uncomfortably when I felt something in the room with me. I opened my eyes and I looked around my room as I sat up.

I saw nothing but I knew something was there. I closed my eyes and felt the presence again. When I opened them, blue met lavender and an older version of Hakudoshi was facing me. I didn't even have time to jump before he devoured my lips in a rough kiss. To my horror, I responded. I was pulled to the edge of the bed and Hakudoshi put his hand on my stomach. I quivered at his touch. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked me softly, a smirk on his lips. I tired to get away but I couldn't. "You don't like the reunion?"

"Get away from me." I snapped through rough pants as my breathing increased.

"You want me." he whispered roughly into my ear.

"What did you do to me?" I snarled to him.

"I poisoned you during your class with a youkai poison. It sends the person who was injected with, into a state of heat, as dogs like to call it. All you want is to mate until your needs are satisfied. I may have used a too strong a dose. I had to guess because you are human. I don't know what it does to humans." he chuckled. "You're going to be my mate and be it willingly. I am the nearest male and you'll have no choice but to fuck me."

"During class?" I asked hoarsely. He nodded and ran his fingers along my back.

"I cloaked a dart and had a shadow demon enter your class and shoot you in the neck." he said with a chuckle.

"What do you want? What could you possibly get out of this except a good screw?" I asked.

"I get a strong mate with the Shikon no Tama." Hakudoshi smirked. "I get Kikyo."

"Get off of me." I snarled.

* * *

**Dark's POV:**

I flew through the sky until I landed on Kagome's balcony. I straightened my clothes and was about to enter when I heard voices. I stopped to listen and nearly growled when I heard what was happening and what this person was doing.

"I poisoned you during your class with a youkai poison. It sends the person who was injected with, into a state of heat, as dogs like to call it. all you want is to mate until your needs are satisfied. I may have used a too strong a dose. I had to guess because you are human. I don't know what it does to humans." a male voice chuckled. "You're going to be my mate and be it willingly. I am the nearest male and you'll have no choice but to fuck me."

"During class?" a voice I knew as Kagome's, asked hoarsely.

"I cloaked a dart and had a shadow demon enter your class and shoot you in the neck." the male said with a chuckle.

"What do you want? What could you possibly get out of this except a good screw?" she asked.

"I get a strong mate with the Shikon no Tama. I get Kikyo."

"Get off of me." Kagome snarled. I opened the door and saw a violet haired man with violet eyes leaning over Kagome. The man looked at me and his eyes narrowed. I wasted no time in grabbing a feather and multiplying it. The feathers sharpened and glowed purple around the edges. The man cursed as the feathers took to the air and darted towards him. The man jumped back, dodging feathers as he went.

"Dark Mousy." the man snarled. "I'll deal with you later." he growled. He looked at Kagome longingly before disappearing in a cloud of mist. I growled at him and looked to Kagome. I ran to her side and watched as she tossed and turned. Her body was covered in a slight layer of perspiration and her eyes were wild and passionate.

"Kagome?" I asked softly, my wings disappearing.

"Leave me." she hissed through clenched teeth. I smirked to her and leaned over her, pressing her into the mattress.

"But I want you now." I chuckled. She barked a laugh and looked at me.

"Then hurry up! You heard what the evil demon said! I won't be okay until my sex drive is sated. Make with with sexual intercourse." she said jokingly through hazy eyes. I nodded and slowly began to undo the scarf to the red school uniform. I unbuttoned her shirt with one hand as the other went to the small of her back and cradled her against me. My lips moved against her throat and she shuddered beneath me.

Her shirt fell open and I pulled it from her arms. I undid the clasp of her bra and her breasts were now bared to me. I kissed each nipple lovingly and watched as they hardened. Kagome moaned softly and I smirked against her skin and the valley just between her breasts. There was a sigh of contentment and I chuckled.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

I walked to Kagome's door and was about to open it when I heard a feminine sigh of contentment and a male chuckle. Dark was in there but with who? I could have sworn Kagome was at school. I quietly opened the door and my eyes widened in horror when I peaked my head through the opening. It was one of the moments where you just couldn't look away. You had to watch and so watch I did as the scene before me unfolded. I entered the room, closed the door behind me, brought my trembling hand to my lips, and let the tears course down my cheeks silently. (A/N: Remember the bed faces the door so Dark and Kagome won't see Risa.)

Kagome was bare from the waist up her breasts arched to Mr. Dark like an offering to a God. He gently took one his mouth and suckled like a babe from his mother, but this wasn't a babe to his mother. This was Dark and Kagome, a man and a woman. Kagome moaned softly and arched towards Dark's seeking mouth. Her eyes were closed as his hand traveled down to her skirt. He played with the band before finding the zipper and pulling it down.

He slipped the skirt off of Kagome. With her skirt came her socks and black lacy under ware. Kagome was beautiful. I knew it and Dark knew it. Mr. Dark dragged his tongue down her belly and back up to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He suckled there and nipped. There was a small hickey when he was done and he smirked with male satisfaction. He pulled away and gently parted Kagome's legs. He ducked down and then Kagome moaned loudly. She threw her head back, eyes screwed shut as one hand braced her against the bed and the other was entangled into Darks purple hair.

Kagome panted and moaned at the sensations invoked by Mr. Dark. I was too far gone in my horror to feel anything but pain and betrayal. He pulled away and Kagome cursed. Her hands found their way to his jacket. She shed of him of his clothes quickly. Soon he was a naked as she was. Kagome giggled when he dragged a hand down her side and I held back a sob. His hand went to her hair as he pulled her in for a gentle and searching kiss.

His length stood hard and proud as he pushed her into the bed with his body. I watched as their eyes connected and he pushed into Kagome's much smaller body. She looked like she would break any moment. There was a moment of adjustment as Dark groaned. He jerked his hips back and thrust into Kagome hard and quick. Their right hands entwined on the bed beside them as while Kagome's left was on his shoulder and his left braced him against her.

Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and there were the sounds of moans and gasps filling the room. The slap of flesh against flesh accompanied the sound of their raged breathing. There was nothing but them and then there was me, the unsuspecting spectator. Dark's speed slowed and Kagome moaned in frustration and wanton abandonment.

"Kagome." Dark gasped between thrusts.

"Must you speak? It slows you-oh- down." she said hoarsely. Mr. Dark managed to chuckle and shake his head.

"I slowed because it's fun torturing you." he told her roughly. There was a low moan from both of them and Dark buried his face in her neck. "Kagome."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What are we?" he asked her softly as he continued to thrust into her body. Kagome looked at him and his pace picked up again. Her eyes softened and she smiled softly at him. Her hand entangled in his hair instead of bracing her against him. "I have to know."

There was another deep thrust.

"I don't care what the answer is." he whispered.

Another thrust followed by Kagome's moan.

"Are we friends?"

There was a nod and another thrust.

"Kagome...please." he whispered against her hair. I looked on with warped fascination. The muscles on his back coiled and released. They both shuddered and he looked down at Kagome.

"We're lovers." she whispered softly. "We're lovers, Dark."

I gasped in pain and turned from the couple. There was a sharp cry from Kagome as she saw me. Dark's eyes widened and he looked at me with a soft sort of regret. There was a sigh as he pulled himself from Kagome and she slipped his jacket over her naked form. Dark grabbed his pants and looked at me.

"Risa." he whispered. I looked at him and I saw the pleading in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why _her_?" I asked softly. "Why Kagome?"

"She came to me and yes I agreed to her proposal." Dark answered back just as soft.

"I thought that you and I-" I began but he cut me off with a shake of his head.

"I told you why we could never be together. Your resemblance to your grandmother, Rika(1), is too much. I don't want to love you just because I see her in you. I won't do that to you. You saw what happened here and that must be proof enough that we can never have anything." he told me. I nodded and looked at Kagome. She looked at me with an understanding and a pity I didn't want. She looked at me with an apology in her eyes.

I didn't want that. I wanted to see triumph so that I could hate her, despise her very existence. When she looks at me like that...I can't do that. I want to forgive her because she didn't know. Her eyes were too clear and truthful. So I ran across the room and into her arms, sobbing when she encased me in her warmth. She was small but taller than me. She put her cheek on top of my head and shushed me softly. She smelled of Mr. Dark because of the jacket and I sobbed harder.

Mr. Dark stood off to the side and looked away from us.

_Just look at me._ I wanted to scream at him. _Do something, anything! Just look at me!_

He did, but there was no love or caring in his eyes. There was no warmth. I had deluded myself into thinking that we were in love. There was a quiet sob from my throat and my tears slowed until they stopped. Kagome was murmuring softly that she was so sorry and she never wished to hurt me. I nodded against her and pulled away. Kagome's eyes were lined with tears and she touched my cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

On this day...Kagome and I became closer.

Kagome and I connected and became cousins.

* * *

KYN: An anonymous reviewer named Mea asked me to update! This is for you! 

Youko: Unfair...uncalled for...I want Kagome!

KYN: Quit pouting! (1) Rika is Risa's and Riku's grandmother. Risa is a splitting image of her and when Dark met her when she was younger he fell in love. I'm pretty sure that he left her though. It was a very sad episode of DN Angel.

Youko: I'll show you sad.

KYN: YOUKO!!!!

Youko: Fine! Please review guys! The 100th reviewer gets a one shot of their choice!


	7. We Are One and the Same

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: Read any previous chapter  
**Rating: **M for later Chapters  
**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

_'Daisuke'_  
**'Dark'  
**_'Midoriko'  
__**'Kagome' **_

_

* * *

_

Last Time: 

_He did, but there was no love or caring in his eyes. There was no warmth. I had deluded myself into thinking that we were in love. There was a quiet sob from my throat and my tears slowed until they stopped. Kagome was murmuring softly that she was so sorry and she never wished to hurt me. I nodded against her and pulled away. Kagome's eyes were lined with tears and she touched my cheek, wiping away the stray tears._

_On this day...Kagome and I became closer._

_Kagome and I connected and became cousins._**

* * *

**

**We Are One in the Same**

I pulled away from Kagome and she gave me that same appologetic smile and I took a deep breath. I looked away from her and Mr. Dark and made my way to the door, slowly, sluggishly. My heart was slightly hurting me and I wondered if this was to be my first heartbreak of many. Yes, Mr. Dark was handsome and kind but surely there were other men. I stopped at the door and sent a small smile to my cousin.

"Your secret is safe with me." I told her with a small sad smile. She nodded and I left the room, closing the door behind me. I headed back to my own room and sighed heavily as I did. I think I needed a nap. Crying takes so much out of you. I fell onto my bed and collapsed into a world of my dreams.

* * *

"I didn't know you were involved with my cousin, Dark." I snapped at the magician. He looked at me appologetically and turned away, his back to me. 

"I took on a few dates, a kiss or two here and there. Nothing more, nothing less. I told her we couldn't be together once before and she didn't understand that so I let it be." he told me. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his bare back and sighed against him.

"Any other things I need to know, Dark?" I asked him softly. I felt him tense and turn in my arms. He pulled away and I stared at him, not liking this reaction to my soft, inquiring question. "Is there something else, Dark?" I asked him sternly.

"One other thing but Kagome you have to understand why we didn't tell you..." he told my with a nervous laugh.

"We?" I growled out lowly.

"Yeah! We wanted you to accept us after a little while longer but...Kagome...our souls are merging and I don't know what to do. We need a miko of high caliber to sperate our bodies permanantly." Dark said softly. I narrowed my eyes and I took a hand to my mouth and observed his aura silently. I never realy looked at it, just a glance here and there but I was shocked at what I saw.

"You and Daisuke share a body?" I asked him. He nodded and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "Then he felt and knows-"

"Yes. Daisuke can feel the same sensations I feel, he's there in the back loving you as I do." he told me softly. I gasped back the tears that threatened to fall and I shook my head back and forth.

"I really am the reason Daisuke and Riku broke up..." I whispered. There was a soft nod and I cursed myself and him. "And your souls are merging, meaning..."

"There will no longer be Dark Mousy...just Daisuke Niwa." he told me softly.

"Let me see him." I told him. He nodded and then I saw the transformation from Dark to Daisuke. He stood there before me, a serious expression within his eyes and I looked at him with tears in my eyes. A part of me never stopped loving the boy- no man- in front of me. His eyes were serious but wary of my reaction. Would there be disgust or hate? I walked towards him and I touched his cheek hesitantly. He leaned into it, his eyes closed.

"Oh, Kagome." he whispered. "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..." he whispered, his voice nothing but a breathless whisper and I felt my knees go weak and felt him pull me into his arms. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what your reaction would be. Dark and I couldn't loose you. It would break us..." he whispered to me. I nodded and I turned my lips upward and kissed him. He gasped and I drove my tongue into his mouth engaging in a slight war. He won, naturally. We stayed like that for several moments until he pulled away.

"So techinically..." I began. "You are Dark and Daisuke, and he is Daisuke and Dark, right?" I asked. He nodded and a smirked curved at my lips. "So you're both mine, right?" a mischieveous twinkle entered his eyes and he smiled at me but nodded none the less. "So we can seperate you two and you will still be mine, right?" I asked and this time he chuckled.

"We are yours whether you want us or not." he whispered into my ear. I shivered and realized just how much Daisuke had really grown up. I was now aware of the sinewy limbs that held me strongly, lovingly, the hard muscles that played against the hands that were splayed on his chest, the very masculine scent that he carried with him. He chuckled and pulled me down to sit on a beanbag, me situated in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, facing toward him.

"How much time before you and Dark merge completely?" I asked him, he shrugged, causing me to sigh. I rolled my eyes and looked at him sternly. "We're going to have to raid the storehouses then."

"What storehouses?" Daisuke asked, cocking his head to side with a cute look of confusion on his face, before leaning up and licking the column of my throat. I shuddered. I was still in Dark's jacket and so I was still kind of bare.

"Sesshoumaru's storehouses." I told him as he bit down on my ear, elicting a low, throaty moan from me. He smirked against the skin of my neck. "I have to find a scroll and fast if you don't know how long that it's going to take for your souls to completely merge. We have to hurry. We'll travel to his house immediately."

"Don't we have time to-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Do you want to loose Dark completely?" I asked him softly. He shook his head and so I nodded and grabbed some clothes. I quickly changed into a floor length skirt with a red peasent top. Daisuke smirked at the color of the shirt. Red _was_ his color afterall. I grabbed a pair of flats and my car keys. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Can you take me to my house first?" Daisuke asked as we got into the car. I looked at him sharply but nodded my head. He smiled and gripped my hand as we drove in comfortable silence. I remembered where he lived and parked my car in front of his house. We got out and he fished out his key from his pocket. We entered the house but I squeaked when the booby traps when off and began to dodge random objescts as they sailed through the air.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed. Daisuke chuckled and got through the death trap safely. He touched a button on the wall and the house went back to normal.

"That was to train me to become Dark." he explained. I nodded and we entered the livingroom.

"Mom, Dad! Grandpa!" he called. There was some camotion coming from the kitchen.

"You have some explaining to do..." I heard the voice of, Emiko, Daisuke's mother, yell but trail off as she saw me holding Daisuke's hand.

"Hey son!" Kosuke, his father, yelled as he came into the room. He and Daiske looked exactly the same except for he had brown hair and blackish brown eyes. Daki, his Grandfather, came in next, looking like Daisuke as well but much older and with white hair. "Ah! Kagome! When was the last time I saw you?" he asked, embracing me quickly. I giggled and hugged him back. He pulled away and I did the same to elder man.

"Why are you in my house?" Emiko snapped. I stared at her and gave her a malicious smirk.

"Your son and I are taking a little trip." I told her.

"No! I absolutely forbid him to go!" she growled. I felt my miko power make themself known in my hands as they glowed light blue. My eyes narrowed and I growled at her.

"You have no choice." I hissed at her. "I don't like you either, Emiko. I left you a letter to give to your son and he never recieved it." her eyes widened and she looked at Daisuke who looked away in anger and sadness. "We are leaving to help Daisuke _and_ Dark. Their souls are merging and I am not going to loose either Dark or Daisuke, I refuse to."

"I don't see why you need to go." she snapped.

"I am the only one that can split them. I _am_ a miko of high caliber." I snapped back and gave a dark chuckle whern her eyes widened. "Didn't think I was good enough for Dark or Daisuke did you, Emiko?" I snarled. "It was because you thought I wouldn't accept him or them. You were wrong. I do accept them and now I'm going to help them." she turned away from me and then she left without a backwards glance. "Go get your stuff, Daisuke." I sighed. He nodded and was gone.

"You love them?" Kosuke asked seriously. "Both of them?"

"I have loved Daisuke for a very long time, Kosuke. I am learning to love Dark...he's very persuassive." I told him, earning a throaty laugh from both men. Daisuke appeared several minutes later in a pair of blue jeans that were slightly baggy and a black shirt. He held a backpack in one hand and nodded to his family. "We'll be back in a week at the most. I have to find a scroll."

"By Dad, Grandpa! Tell Mom bye!" Daisuke told them before we left the house. They waved as we got into the car and I sighed pulling out a cell phone from my glove compartment. I quickly dialed Sesshoumaru's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" came the demon lord's voice.

"Hey, Fluffster!" I greeted.

"Wench." he told me. "What do you want?"

"Where do you live? Daisuke just so happens to be Dark Mousy but their souls are merging and I need to sperate them. You have all the scrolls so I need your address."

"I live a little further than your cousins do. Just pass their house and continue on that road for an hour or so. You'll see my home, don't worry."

"Okay." I told him. "Thanks Sess!" I said before hanging up on him. "Ready for a one hour drive?" I asked Daisuke. He chuckled and nodded to me. "At least one of is." I grumbled.

* * *

**Outside of Sesshoumaru's House-er Mansion:**

"Stupid dog has done pretty well for himself." I murmured as we came upon a mansion that was three times as large as the Harada Estate. We exited the vehicle and went to the large front doors. I banged the door knocker several times and waited. I heard squacking and I chuckled to myself when the door opened and a green toad demon stood before me. "Hello, Jaken!"

"Lady Kagome!" yelled Jaken, holding his staff of two heads tightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you! It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Oh, Jaken!" I giggled as we entered the hall. "You learned some manners!" he squacked angrily but then chuckled.

"Yes...when Rin was around...she taught me several things." I nodded and then Jaken smiled. "Come along humans." he said playfully. "I am assuming that you are Daisuke. Come on then. Wouldn't like to keep Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Shippo waiting."

"Shippo's here?" I asked excitedly as we followed him down several long corridors and then we came to another set of doors. He opened one of them and we enetered the library like office.

"Mom!" yelled Shippo, running towards me and jumping on top of me. We fell to the floor in a heep. Daisuke chuckled with Sesshoumaru and I laughed with Shippo. His tail wagged from side to side and I laughed louder, petting the auburn appendage. He sniffed me several times and I giggled at his expression. "Have you been having sex?" he asked dangerously. I knew then it wasn't going to be pretty for Daisuke or Dark now that I think about it. I threw up a barrier around said being and Sesshoumaru growled.

"The thief?!" Sesshoumaru snarled, standing from his desk. "You've been rutting with the thief?"

"Umm...yes?" I answered hesitantly and almost in a question. Two howls broke the silence. "Fuck." I cursed.

* * *

**With Hakudoshi:**

"For the last time, bitch! I don't want your sorry ass!" Hakudoshi growled as a woman tried to touch him once more. "Fuck! Kikyo get the hell away from me!"

"Why don't you want me but want my incarnation?" a woman with long brownish black hair and cold gray eyes asked. She wore red hakamas and a white hiori and had silver snake like beings flying in the air around her.

"You are clay and bones! I don't know what the hell Naraku saw in you!" Hakudoshi growled as he glared at the woman, Kikyo before him.

"I am the original!" she yelled at the man who was beyond pissed. "She is nothing compared to me!" there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Kikyo fell to the floor. She cluched her cheek where Hakudoshi struck her and she whimpered.

"Never speak of Kagome like that ever again Kikyo or I swear you'll wish you were never ressurected. I keep you around because you're a dark miko now and powers are practically useless now but are good for making curses. When I have had it with you, I will kill you. Remember this, bitch." Hakudoshi snapped as he walked from the room they were in and left the dark miko on the floor.

* * *

KYN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Youko: We're sorry that ot's so short bt it felt like a good place to end the chapter!  
KYN: Please review gus and thanks for all the other reviews!  
Youko: We really love them and you! 


	8. Search For The Scroll

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DN Angel.

**Summary**: Read any previous chapter  
**Rating: **M for later Chapters  
**Pairing: **Dark/Kagome/Daisuke

* * *

_'Daisuke'_  
**'Dark'  
**_'Midoriko'  
__**'Kagome' **_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I am the original!" she yelled at the man who was beyond pissed. "She is nothing compared to me!" there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Kikyo fell to the floor. She clutched her cheek where Hakudoshi struck her and she whimpered._

_"Never speak of Kagome like that ever again Kikyo or I swear you'll wish you were never resurrected. I keep you around because you're a dark miko now and powers are practically useless now but are good for making curses. When I have had it with you, I will kill you. Remember this, bitch." Hakudoshi snapped as he walked from the room they were in and left the dark miko on the floor.

* * *

_

**Search for the Scroll**

I stared at Sesshoumaru as his golden eyes slowly bled red and strengthened the barrier around Daisuke. Shippo looked just a little calmer than Sesshoumaru but not by much. Sesshoumaru's claws lengthened as they dug into the desk, slitting some of the wood. Shippo's teeth clenched and I flinched slightly. I took a step back and watched as they tried to control their anger.

I spread my aura and watched as it soothed them, suffocating their blood lust. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and sat down. Shippo untensed and shook his body out slightly. Their glares were still in place but they weren't out to kill Dark and that was good. We had made some progress. That was _very_ good.

"I want you two to relax and listen to me well. Inuyasha betrayed me...instead of drinking I went to physical needs now that I couldn't have Inuyasha. Dark helped me when I came and asked for it. I care for Dark and Daisuke and I don't want you two hurting them. Is that understood?" I asked lowly, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Mom." Shippo sighed. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and I dropped the barrier.

"On the phone you said that you needed to raid the store house for a scroll. Go. Shippo take them to it." Sesshoumaru sighed, resuming what he was doing before we came and so 'nicely' interrupted him. I nodded and took Daisuke's hand. Shippo bounced in front of us, leading us outside.

"The scroll house has every scroll that Sesshoumaru has ever had. If he doesn't have what you're looking for then I know of only one place that does." Shippo said softly.

"What place?" Daisuke asked.

"Shiori's." he whispered. I flinched and prayed that the scroll was here because I did not want to have to see the woman that Inuyasha took as his mate. We were pulled to what seem to be an old temple. Shippo opened the doors and inside were numerous of scrolls. They piled up on top of each other and I sighed, knowing this was going to be hell.

"Thanks Shippo. You going to help?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled gratefully. "Okay, Dai. We're searching for some kind of scroll that says separation, or detaching, splitting, anything that means to part. If you find something like that show either me or Shippo."

"Okay."

We walked in and began with the higher shelves. I sneezed as dust blew into my eyes. Shippo lit all the candles within so we could see. I sneezed again and Daisuke laughed. I glared and knew this was going to be one long week.

* * *

"I can't believe we haven't found anything!" I cried out in frustration. Daisuke sighed and pulled me against his chest, pulling a hand through my hair. We had just got of the shower, so we were both clad in nothing but towels.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked me softly, a slight tremble in his voice.

"We're going to have to go to Shiori's." I sighed. He nodded his head.

"I feel, sometimes, this past week, Dark fading in and out. Kagome...I don't know how much time we have." Daisuke confided. I nodded and clenched my eyes shut. I felt Daisuke press his lips against my pulse and I tilted my head so he had better access. I sighed happily. His hands slowly drew the towel from my body and then went to caress my bare breasts, large hands running over them gently. He tweaked the nubs causing them harden on contact.

His mouth was still kissing my neck, brushing light kisses. One of his hands slid between the valley of my breasts and trailed down my stomach, down further to that one special spot. He inserted a long finger into my core and I moaned. He pumped slightly and massaged my clit. I bit my lip and felt him insert another finger. I bucked my hips and he smirked.

"So eager." he whispered as he pumped. I felt sweat gather on brow. On my bottom I felt his hard arousal press against me. I wiggled in his lap and heard him groan. I felt his breath pick up pace. He stopped my wiggling and I moaned loudly when he tweaked the small nub within me. I came and leaned against him. I tried to regulate my breathing but there was no such luck. He twisted me so that I faced him. He pulled of his towel and then lifted me so that I was sitting just above his arousal.

Slowly, he pulled me down and I heard him groan over my mewl. He pulled me so that I felt like I was stretching on the inside, stretching so I felt I would tear. He pulled me until he was completely sheathed within me. Slowly, I rolled my hips. He hissed and I began to move in an up and down motion. His hands were on my waist, fingers digging within the skin.

He leaned his head so that he could kiss my breasts and take on of them into his mouth. I had my hands on his shoulders and steadied myself against him. I felt my body becoming complete when I was with Dark or Daisuke. I felt a feeling of being whole. I continued to pump until, Daisuke took it into his own hands, so to speak, and gripped my waist and pulled me to his speed.

He kissed my neck, sucking on one area that I knew would leave a hickey. Our combined cries of pleasure filled the room, only adding to the mood. I felt Daisuke's muscles coil beneath my hands. I felt my body ready for its release. I moaned as I came in burst. After a few more heavy thrusts, Daisuke came. He leaned his sweaty forehead against my breasts. I leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss.

I pulled away and stared into his red eyes...

"I love you..." I whispered. "I never stopped loving you...and Dark...I think I love _you_ too."

It was then I felt then that red faded to purple.

"I'm pretty sure I love you." he chuckled and then he caught my lips in a kiss.

* * *

Shippo drove us to a modern sized house with a small white picket fence, a garden, and a sense of coziness. I clenched my eyes shut, a shot of anger rushing through me. I didn't care for Inuyasha anymore but I didn't want to see his mate either. He loved her and not me and that pissed me off to no reason. Dark was beside me now, his large hand holding my own. He wore a deep purple shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. He wore black baggy jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Relax, love. Everything will be fine." he whispered into my ear, gently kissing me just below it and then biting the lobe. I shivered and leaned into his side. Shippo stopped the car as we pulled up into the drive way. Dark and I got out as Shippo led us to the door. He knocked once and the door was answered by a teenager that could have been my age.

He was a little shorter than Dark with long black hair. His eyes were violet, he had a nice lean build, and wore a red muscle shirt with dark blue jeans. I flinched and stepped back several feet. The boy narrowed his eyes at me and his lips curled into a snarl.

"Who the fuck are these two, Shippo?" the teenager asked.

"Itsumo...the woman is old friend of your father's and this is her boyfriend, Dark." Shippo sighed. "Watch you mouth or she'll have a rosary on you so fast, Inuyasha will laugh in his grave."

"What's your name wench?" he snarled. "There's no way you knew my father since he's been dead for years and you're just a human by your scent."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I whispered. He looked like Inuyasha and imitated his speech perfectly. Dark squeezed my hand I whimpered sadly.

This was _not _Inuyasha.

Itsumo's eyes widened and then softened. Slowly his hair faded to silver and his eyes turned gold. Claws and fangs appeared followed by white puppy ears. He looked so much like his father. He stepped forward and brought me into a hug. The scent was different then that of Inuyasha's.

"He talked of you often." he whispered. He pulled away and stood aside. "Come in. Mom's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." I whispered. We walked in and Shippo led us to a yellow kitchen where an older version of the small bat hanyou I once knew stood. Her hair was the same shade of lavender, her skin still dark, and she was in a white kimono. She turned around her eyes were still a vibrant reddish pink. Her eyes landed on me and she dropped the pot in her hand. It fell to the floor with a clang. Her hands trembled.

"What is she doing in my house, Shippo?" she asked softly, her eyes squinted shut.

"We are in search of a scroll and you may have it."

"What is _she_ doing in my house?" she snapped, her eye opening. "Get out." she hissed. "_Get out_!"

"Mom!" Itsumo yelled coming into the room. "They are here for our help! We can't turn them away!"

"I can and I will!" she cried. "I want _that woman_ gone!"

"What the _hell _did I do?" I asked softly, angrily, tearing my hand from Dark's. I moved closer, my aura flaring angrily.

"It was you he loved!"

"He mated you! Inuyasha didn't love me!" I cried back.

"I lived with him for a few centuries. Inuyasha never loved me. He would look at me and I would see a longing in his eyes! I would see the self loathing for mating me! I would see the want of a black haired child running around with blue eyes! I would hear your name as we made love! I would hear your name he whispered it lovingly to no one but himself! I would see him sitting by the well...wasting away our lives! I saw it and I hated it!" Shiori growled. I closed my eyes.

"_He didn't wait." _I whispered.

"_He didn't love me_." she whispered back.

"Tough shit sister." I snapped. "If you don't remember...I was a replacement for the longest time. I was Kikyo's replacement. I had to put up with his sneaking! Not you! You need to get over it because I did! I got over it a long time ago." I ended softly. Dark grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. "I didn't come here to argue. I came for a scroll...can I search for it?"

"Look for it and get out. If you find it...take it and leave me in peace. Stay away from me Kagome Higurashi or I will kill you."

"You can try but I will not die with out a fight." Shippo grabbed my arm and steered me from the room and up to an attic. I heard Itsumo follow us. He grabbed my other arm. I stopped.

"My Father...called your name before he died. He whispered 'Kagome' and I vowed to find you and see what was so special that would make my father crumble like he did when he whispered your name. You found me and I see that you are kind and I see that deep down you once loved him...I see what made you special to him. From what he told me...if it weren't for you...he wouldn't have found the capacity to love anything...I thank you because he was never able to."

I nodded and continued up to the attic where we began to search for the scroll.

* * *

He fought the transformation...he tried with every fiber of his being but Krad was too strong for him. Krad was going for Kagome today...it was the day he was to get her for that man Hakudoshi. He continued to fight but was unable to as beautiful white wings sprouted from his back...blue hair turned gold. Clothing changed white and dark eyes glowed amber.

Krad was in control.

Krad stood and closed his eyes...trying to find his other half, trying to find Dark. He got a link on him and jumped from a window. He spread his wings, they caught on the wind and he flew to where he knew Dark was. Where Dark was...Kagome was bound to be. He would do this...he had his reasons and no one would stop him.

* * *

Dark and I were sitting down reading several scrolls, trying to locate the one scroll. I sighed and moved several from a small desk. It was when I sneezed that my eyes fell upon one word...'seperation'. I screeched happily, holding the scroll in my hands.

"I found it!" I cried. Dark stood and looked at the scroll over my shoulder. I jumped around happily. "I found it!" I opened it and read what it told me to do. It was relatively simple and I smiled. "We can do it now!"

"Are you sure?" Dark asked, concern evident in his voice. "You seem kind of tired as of late."

"We have no time to waste. You turn off the lights here and I'll meet you out front. I'll get the stuff ready." he nodded and I ran outside, yelling to Shippo to bring me a white piece of chalk.

When I reached outside...I shivered...

Something wasn't right...

My heart clenched as something dark filled my senses. I turned to the window upstairs and saw lavender eyes staring at me.

"Hakudoshi..." I whispered. I heard Shippo's snarls from inside the house and ran inside. Itsumo was holding Tetsusaiga in his hand, already in it's transformed state.

"I have him..." Hakudoshi's voice whispered around us. "I have him...I have Dark..."

I felt the wind get knocked out of me and saw a pair of cold amber eyes staring at me.

White wings.

* * *

KYN: Sorry its so short but I'm soooo tired right now and I have alot to update.  
Alucard: What is it, fifteen stories now and ten one shots?  
Youko: I thought it was eleven.  
KYN: Who knows...please review guys and tell me what you think. I want to know that I'm not kiccking myself in the ass for no reason.


	9. Update

Alright, darlings~

Kagome Yuki Niwa hereeee to tell you what's up;

Well, I am now officially getting back into the game and am going to be updating from now on. The first thing I have my in my sights is "Addiction to Purity" and "A Demon Lord's Cry". If I owe you something then let me know via message. I have been so out of touch the past few year(s) that I have no idea what I owe and what I don't owe. I fail miserably as usual. xD Sothankk you for being so patient and telling me to get off my lovely ass in your comments that never ceased to continue coming. You've all been, lovely.

-'Gome Yuki


End file.
